diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotoke Inoue
Hotoke Inoue is the head of the Inoue household and the biological father of Yui Komori. He is also the husband of Harumi Inoue, the younger brother of Ichiro Inoue, the father of Ryuu, Tora, Isamu, Fumiko, Ayumu, and Nanami, and youngest son of the two previous heads of the Inoue Household. Appearance Hotoke is very handsome and has short light blonde hair and green eyes. He is tall with a slender body and has a beard that is the same color as his hair. He also has fair skin. Hotoke is usually seen wearing grey business suit with black tie and brownish shoes. Personality Hotoke is known to be a womanizer and is showed to very unfaithful towards his wife Harumi Inoue. As an owner of a very successful company he's very serious when it comes to business. Hotoke shows to neglect his children heavily due his business and as well going after other women. He is extremely lazy when it comes to his duties as the leader of the demon hunters, saying that it's too much paper work. Hotoke is extremely sexist, believing that women should not be allowed to became demon hunters. History Hotoke was born to the Inoue Household as the second and youngest son of the two previous heads of the family. As a young boy, Hotoke was very close to his older brother Ichiro and admired him greatly. Hotoke was very lonely because of his parents isolated him from the outside world for most of his childhood. The only one that Hotoke actually considered as his friend was his older brother Ichiro. Hotoke even hoped that one day he'll make a great legacy. Relationships Ichiro Inoue Ichiro was Hotoke's older brother and looked up to him very often. Hotoke had a strong bond with his brother. Unnamed father Mr. Inoue was Hotoke's father. Unnamed mother Mrs. Inoue was Hotoke's mother. Rin Rin was Hotoke's mistress and was a maid in his household. She is also the mother of his illegitimate daughter Yui Komori. It's unknown what Hotoke truly felt about Rin or what he truly thought about her. According to Rin, Hotoke was trapped in a loveless marriage. Hotoke gave Rin a pear necklace as a gift during their time together which she kept as a remaindre of their love affair. Yui Komori Yui is Hotoke's illegitimate daughter from his affair with Rin. It's unknown if Hotoke was aware that Rin was pregnant with their daughter. Because Yui was raised by a Catholic priest, Hotoke never had the chance to see his child grew up. Hotoke was indeed aware about his illegitimate daughter. He allowed her to be raised by a priest because she won't bring shame to their family because of her illegitimacy. Harumi Inoue Harumi is Hotoke's wife and the mother of all of his six legitimate children; however, he's very unfaithful to her as he had a mistress in their household. Ryuu Inoue Ryuu is Hotoke's eldest son and first child and heir. Hotoke is not very to his eldest son due to business community and his womanizing ways. Tora Inoue Tora is Hotoke's first daughter and second child. Hotoke strongly disapproves of his daughter's hunter career despite the fact that he was never there for her. Isamu Inoue Isamu is Hotoke's second son and third child. Hotoke is not close to his second son as the two are both womanizers but while Hotoke does to sleep with women, Isamu only make feel better about themselves. Fumiko Inoue Fumiko is Hotoke's third daughter and fifth child. Hotoke isn't close to his second daughter but he does want Fumiko to marry someone of fine money like he did with her mother. Ayumu Inoue Ayumu is Hotoke's third son son and sixth child. Hotoke isn't bothered by the fact that his is training to be a demon hunter unlike his older sister but father and son aren't close ether. Nanami Inoue Nanami is Hotoke's youngest daughter and youngest child. Hotoke is not close to his youngest child; in fact he sometimes forgets her name when he's not with his family. He even refers her as "the youngest daughter". Their relationship is bad enough for Hotoke not even remembering her birthday or the hour she was born. He only brings her gifts so Nanami won't be fussy when he comes home. Trivia * Hotoke's name means "Dead person". * He has seven children, six from his wife Harumi and one from his mistress Rin. * It was unknown if Hotoke had ever discovered that Rin was pregnant or not. It's revealed that he was aware about Yui but gave her to Seiji so she wouldn't ruined his family's name and fortune if it ever discovered that he had an illegitimate daughter with a mistress. * His family's name means above the well, well, mine shaft, pit, above, top, and upper. * He and Rin proposed abandoning their daughter for their selfish reasons. Rin abandoned Yui because she hates children. Hotoke abandoned Yui and left to a priest because she'll only ruined his name. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Inoue Family Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Married Category:Husbands Category:Adults Category:Yui's Family Category:Sons Category:Homeschooled Category:Leaders Category:Alive Category:Noblities Category:Supportive Characters Category:Heirs/Heiresses Category:Patriarchs Category:Adulterers